There is known a technique for recognizing a guide sign or the like in a captured video for a traveling direction of a vehicle to display the guide sign or the like on a display provided in the vehicle. However, when a driver wants to recheck an indication on the guide sign after the vehicle has passed the guide sign, operation by the driver may become necessary.
There is known a navigation device that displays, after the vehicle has passed an installation location of a guide sign, an image of the passed guide sign (for example, see JP 2005-106722 A).
According to the technique described in JP 2005-106722 A, the image of the passed guide sign is displayed on the navigation device. Accordingly, it may be difficult for a driver who is not familiar with the navigation device to judge whether the passed guide sign is displayed or a directional sign at an intersection or the like which is to be crossed is displayed.